kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
| platforms = Nintendo Switch }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, released worldwide on Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. Playable Characters Here is a list of playable characters. The default roster consists of the eight default fighters from the original Super Smash Bros., but the full roster features every fighter that has ever appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game in addition to new characters: The playable characters from the ''Kirby'' series are Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Default Characters *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu Unlockable Characters *Too Oversexualized *Triggered Koopa *Triggered Koopa's Kids *Chrom *Cloud *Corrin *Daisy *Smelly Armpit *Dark Samus *Diddy Kong *Overdose *Duck Hunt *Falco *Gerudo Man *Greninja *Ice Climbers *Ike *Black And White Cat *Inkling *Isabelle *Ken *King Dedede *The Fat Crocodile *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mii Theme *Small Black Man *Olimar/Alph *Pac-Man *Green Hair Goddess *Peach *Pichu *Armpit *Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard) *Richter *Ridley *R.O.B. *Robin *Anime Girl and Star *Roy *Ryu *Sheik *Shulk *Simon *Snake *Sonic *Toon Link *Just A Kid *Big Stinky *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Young Link *Magic Princess *Zero Suit Samus Downloadable Characters *Piranha Plant (free for a limited time upon its release) *Joker Stages Here is a list of the stages currently known in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * 3D Land * 75M * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Delfino Plaza * Distant Planet * Dracula Castle * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Duck Hunt * Figure-8 Circuit * Final Destination * Find Mii * Flat Zone X * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Plateau Tower * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hanenbow * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi’s Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Bros. * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Moray Towers * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mute City SNES * New Donk City Hall * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena’s Temple * Paper Mario * Peach's Castle * PictoChat 2 * Pilotwings * Pirate Ship * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Rainbow Cruise * Reset Bomb Forest * Saffron City * Shadow Moses Island * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Summit * Super Mario Maker * Super Happy Tree * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Great Cave Offensive * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi’s Island (Melee) * Yoshi’s Island * Yoshi’s Story Adventure Mode The November 1st, 2018 Adventure Mode trailer portrays every fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate lined up alongside a cliff, looking outward towards the sea. It is revealed that a horde of Master Hands are slowly approaching them, with Galeem, the main antagonist, looming far behind them. A few characters exchange words with each other. Instead of attacking the fighters, the Master Hands’ gloves collapse away to reveal a strange light, which Galeem proceeds to absorb, and it then transforms into a black hole. After a few seconds, rays of light erupt from the black hole, engulfing nearly every fighter present at the battle in an instant. Kirby is the only one able to escape, going so fast on his Warp Star that he manages to vanish just before the light can engulf him. The light continues to engulf everyone on the planet, and then spreads out to a section of the Milky Way galaxy. After an undisclosed amount of time, Kirby reappears, crashing on the ground and, after recovering, viewing a strange looking dimension in front of him. The trailer appears to have him as the Adventure Mode's starting protagonist who must rescue the other fighters. Spirits In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, spirits replace trophies as collectible items. The spirits of characters from many video game franchises can be collected and used to enhance fighters' abilities. Music Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features a variety of tracks from different video game franchises, including ones from the Kirby series. The following is a list of music tracks from the Kirby series used in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: *Gourmet Race (64) *Gourmet Race (Melee) *Green Greens (Melee) *The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Brawl) *King Dedede's Theme (Brawl) *Boss Theme Medley (Brawl) *Butter Building (Brawl) *Gourmet Race (Brawl) *Meta Knight's Revenge (Brawl) *Vs. Marx (Brawl) *0² Battle (Brawl) *Frozen Hillside (Brawl) *Squeak Squad Theme (Brawl) *Green Greens (for 3DS / Wii U) *Green Greens (GB) (Original) *Castle Lololo (Original) *Float Islands (Original) *Bubbly Clouds (Original) *Mt. Dedede (Original) *Butter Building (Original) *King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2 (Wii U) *The Great Cave Offensive (Wii U) *Forest/Nature Area (Original) *Celestial Valley (Original) *The Adventure Begins (Original) *Through the Forest (Original) *Floral Fields (Original) *Forest Stage (Original) *Planet Popstar (Original) *The World to Win (Original) *Ice Cream Island (Wii U) *City Trial (Ultimate) *Staff Credits - Kirby’s Dream Land (Ultimate) *Sky Tower (Original) *Dangerous Dinner (Original) *CROWNED (Original) *Fatal Blooms in Moonlight (Original) *CROWNED Ver. 2 (Original) *Pink Ball Activate! (Original) *Kirby Battle Royale: Main Theme (Original) *Kirby Retro Medley (3DS) *Venturing into the Mechanized World (Original) *A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 (Original) Game Modes and Features Smash * Smash * Squad Strike * Tourney * Special Smash Spirits * Adventure - World of Light * Spirit Board * Collection Games & More * Classic Mode *Training *Mob Smash *Mii Fighters *amiibo Vault * Sounds * Replays * Records * Challenges * Tips * Movies * Shop * Presents Online * Smash * Spectate Sidebar * News * Options * Help Nintendo eShop Trivia *The reason Kirby was chosen to be the only character to survive in World of Light was not due to Sakurai's bias, but due to his Warp Star’s ability to defy physics and warp, and thus escape Galeem's galaxy-wide attack. Other contenders for characters that could have survived were Palutena and Bayonetta; Kirby was chosen because he has been a character since Super Smash Bros. and is simple to play as compared to Palutena or Bayonetta.Game Informer References ru:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games Category:2010s Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games